


A Friend and Her Camera

by CartoonBoy2009



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonBoy2009/pseuds/CartoonBoy2009
Summary: Here is a little story I did about the friendship between Sakura and Tomoyo (Madison) I don't really know why I used the English names for this story. It takes place around late season 1.





	A Friend and Her Camera

As she was rollerblading her way to school alongside her brother Tori and his friend all that could go through Sakura's mind was the event that accured two days ago, when three Clow Cards lost control and broke lose out of nowhere.

Madison didn't have time to get her Cardcaptor friend in costume, even though it was one she disgined the hardest. The capture dragged on for nearly three hours and Madison was catching all the shots she could on video.

Li and Meilin were there as well, when Meilen made a statement that deeply offended Madison as they were on the roof of the school, which was about caring more about catching her friend on video, more then the danger of her friend's life, her camera slipped out of her hands and busted many feet below.

When Sakura had seild the three cards she checked to see if Madison was okay to see her friend with tears pouring out her eyes. "Madison, are you okay?" She asked.  
Madison ran off in silence and Sakura had not heard from her since, but she had picked up her broked camera, thinking that was what she was upset about.

She walked into class and Chelsea said, "Morning, Sakura. Do you know if Madison is okay? It's the third day she hasn't been here."

"I'm trying to figure out myself, Chelsea." Sakura responded. "Morning, Rita."

"Hello, Sakura." Rita responded. She then continued, "Madison could be love sick. I know how that feels."

Sakura then got images in her head of the multiple times Madison blushed at her and obsessively tried to get her on camera. 'It can't be that. Madison'is just a a good costume disginer who loves film making.'

She sat at her desk, beside Li, hung her backpack at the chair and said, "Hey, Li. I tried to call Madison six times and I haven't heard from her yet. What happened to her camera must really have her down."

"She's freaking loaded. With that money she could replace it in a heartbeat. She needs to suck it up." Meilen interrupted.

"I think there's more to it then that, Meilen. Wait, you didn't say anything mean to her the other night did you?" Sakura asked in a suspicious and angry tone.

Meilen was quet for a few seconds, until Li said, "Meilen, take responsibility for what you said. If you upset her this much I think you should apologize. You need to control your mood swings."

"Well, maybe if you actually ate with me during lunch, I wouldn't be so angry all the time. I came all the way from Hong Kong for you and I'm invisible to you in return." Meilen ranted as Li was covering his face in humiliation.  
Sakura just chuckled, she really wanted to cheer Madison up, so she figured after school, she would visit her place and make her a surprise.

Later at Sakura's house, she was in the kitchen as she pulled a yummy cheesecake out of the oven. She put whip cream, icing and crerrys on it. Kero rushed down the stairs, floating heavenly.

"Do I smell something good?" Kero said, floating into the kitchen. He then caught beautiful sight of the well made cake. "Cheese Cake, Cheese Cake!"

"Kero no!" Sakura said, pulling him away. "I'm sorry. I made this to cheer Madison up. You can have a little though." She then cut Kero a small piece and Kero hugged the pice of cake and began to gobble it quickly.

Sakura then put the cake in a picnic basket and hurried to catch a bus to Madison'is before it was too late.

A few minutes later she was at Madison'is mansion when she saw her friend greeting her at the door and saw Madison was in a wet nightgown and her hair was a bit messy and her eyes were puffy.

Madison rushed and hugged her and said, "Sakura! Thanks for coming over."

"Are you okay? Did you get sick the other night?" Sakura asked, "Or was it your camera?" She continued.

Madison shook her head. "Meilen said something that made me realize, I worry too much about getting you into costume and getting you on camera then about you."

"That's not true!" Sakura said, holding her hand, "You always care for me and you're a fantastic friend. Meilen is just being a brat as always."

Madison giggled and said, "Spending time with you catching Clow Cards is probably my favorite thing in the world and if anything happened to you, I don't think I could forgive myself."

"Don't worry." Sakura smild, "With you and Kero and Li I'll make sure those cards stay in place." She then pulled Madison's broken camera out of her backpack and said, "Oh, here's your camera."

Madison gasped and broke down. "My camera! All those memories, all that cute, unarchived footage..."

Sakura just smiled with a sweat drop and thought, 'At least she's feeling a little better. This is gonna be a long week.'


End file.
